$\left[\begin{array} {ccc} 4& 9& 8& -8& -4\\ 5& 9& 3& 7& -6 \end{array}\right]$ What are the dimensions of the matrix?
The first dimension is the number of rows in the matrix. There are $2$ rows. The second dimension is the number of columns in the matrix. There are $5$ columns. In conclusion, the dimensions of the matrix are $2\times 5$.